


Vertigo

by Diamond_dogs, SpinneSpinne



Category: In the Loop (2009) & The Thick of It
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: by番橙和我
Relationships: Jamie MacDonald/Malcolm Tucker
Kudos: 4





	Vertigo

“放我下来，你他妈哪个字没听懂，快放我下来！”Malcolm在Jamie怀里不安分地扭来扭去，红着脸哑着嗓子嚷嚷，又怕被路人看见不得不压低音量。Jamie置若罔闻，把他从车上一路抱到公寓门口才放下。在一言不发开门后他又把刚刚落地的Malcolm打横抱了起来，径直走向了卧室，一点也不客气地把Malcolm扔到床上再拿厚厚一层被子裹住。  
由于经常一起加班，Jamie没少在Malcolm这里借宿，最后Malcolm干脆给了他公寓钥匙。现在的Malcolm对这个决定有点后悔。“你他妈是不是脑子有问题。”Malcolm气呼呼地甩开了被子，被抱着回来已经很丢人了，Jamie还想要他放下工作睡觉，他绝不妥协。Malcolm挣扎着要从床上起来，又被Jamie毫不费力地按了回去。  
“你生病了，你哪个字没听懂？”Jamie熟练地帮Malcolm脱掉了衣衫，又把他塞回了被子里，这次Jamie的动作更细致温柔些，“你的声音听起来像架被一群暴龙践踏过的风笛，现在闭嘴，躺好。”  
好吧，这倒没说错。Malcolm前些天在窗户大开的办公室里吹着冷风加班后，成功感冒了。他不顾身体又连着熬夜了几天，把原本只是咳嗽喉咙疼的感冒拖成了高烧。要不是Jamie看见他脸红到不对劲把他强行抱回了家，他今晚又要在办公室拖着病躯工作通宵。  
“我说了我没事，除了首相没人能命令我，”Malcolm在被子里闷闷地说，他不喜欢别人替他做决定，更不习惯被照顾，“……把社会事务部的文件拿给我看看。”  
“社会事务部？又是那个专塞傻逼的部门？他们有什么事不能等到明早再说？”Jamie不知道为什么被激怒了，“你想都别想！”Jamie咬牙切齿地拉开一把椅子坐下，愤恨地瞪着Malcolm。  
Malcolm感到莫名其妙，有时候Jamie的脾气就像股票市场一样不可琢磨，“我可以照顾我自己！我……”话还没说完就被一阵猛烈咳嗽打断，呼吸不畅让Malcolm的脸又红了一些，Jamie一脸“活该”的表情看着狼狈不堪的Malcolm，给他递了杯水。狗崽子，明天就给他写辞职信，Malcolm心想。前提是他明天能去上班。但Malcolm不得不承认，以眼下他头晕目眩的状态来看，再不休息可能就真的要请病假了。  
“好吧，但是你必须看着我睡觉吗？”Malcolm问，“这我怎么睡得着？”  
“你不休息我就不会走。”年轻人斩钉截铁地说。  
“行吧行吧，为了让你赶紧滚蛋我会努力的。”Malcolm翻了个身背对他。  
工作带来的疲惫和发烧导致的虚弱让强打精神的Malcolm没过一会就睡着了。平时让唐宁街所有人闻风丧胆的Malcolm现在就像一只安静乖巧的家猫，半个脸都埋在被子里只露出耷拉着的眼皮和银色的短发，时不时发出一两声哼哼，挠的Jamie心痒。虽然不是第一次看见上司熟睡（多数时候是累晕的），Jamie还是忍不住给这么可爱的Malcolm拍了一张。他手机还存着好几张睡着的Malcolm，当然Malcolm对此毫不知情。  
确认Malcolm睡着后，Jamie来到厨房。他从冰箱里敲了点冰块放进塑料袋，又在Malcolm的药箱里翻了半天才找到几片没过期的阿司匹林。真有你的，Malc，就这样也敢说能照顾好自己。

Malcolm不知道什么时候已经醒了。等Jamie拿着冰袋和药片回到卧室时发现他正半躺在床上皱着眉头浏览手机里的文件。Jamie把冰袋和药片重重地砸在床头，还是没能让Malcolm的目光从手机上移开，“让我看完这份报告……嘿，把手机还我！”Jamie直接跳上床跨坐在Malcolm身上，夺走了对方的手机高举着。“你今晚都别想再碰你的手机。”他的表情像是要把手机捏碎然后插进Malcolm的喉管一样。Malcolm不是没被人威胁过，但是被Jamie威胁还是第一次。他觉得自己的威严受到了挑衅，明明自己今天已经很纵容Jamie了。“我为什么要听你的？搞清楚你的身份，你无权命令我，新，闻，官。”  
“噢，我不是首相，我不够资格来关心你。你眼里除了权力还有没有点别的？希特勒心里还有雅利安的荣光呢。”  
“现在，把手机还我。再从我身上滚下去。”Malcolm懒得继续跟Jamie在口头上纠缠，两个苏格兰人吵架是不会有结果的。他还有更重要的工作要做。他撑起上身试图夺回自己的手机，Jamie便举得更高了，“不。”  
“……你说什么？”这似乎是Jamie对他少有的直接拒绝，Malcolm气鼓鼓地瞪着他的下属。  
“我说：不。”  
“别把自己搞得像U2那个他妈的爱尔兰大慈善家一样事事都要指手画脚！我告诉你我唔唔唔！”  
Malcolm的话全被Jamie强硬的吻堵在了喉咙里。Jamie吻完看到Malcolm难得的脑子停转的呆滞模样，满意地舔了舔嘴唇。  
Malcolm的脸又红了几分，这次红到了耳朵根，半天才憋出一句，“操，你不怕传染吗！到时候我们可以住一间病房，一起观看首相像个白痴似的在BBC直播室语出惊人——然后我们就再也不用回唐宁街了。”  
“首相一周内都没有采访安排。”  
“随便怎样。我们表达欲过剩的首相大可以在任何他喜欢的地方开始演讲。”Malcolm手忙脚乱地阻止Jamie动手动脚，“你这个虚伪的混蛋。”  
“比起让社会事务部的愚蠢报告来浪费你的精力，我绝对是好得多的选择。”Jamie不依不饶。  
这话倒对，但Malcolm绝不会说出来。他抱住Jamie拱动着的毛茸茸的头，在他额头上亲了一下：“你到底在生什么气呢。”  
“我没有。”Jamie有些泄气地安静下来，规矩地坐回床沿，“吃药。”  
他盯着Malcolm把药片吞下肚，又为他敷上冰袋。Malcolm也没再表示任何反对。  
“……晚安。”  
“晚安。”


End file.
